Poison
by L.Kitsune
Summary: One shot noir sur l'amour déçut, la vengeance, la trahison et la déchirure...  Pairing: HP/DM  on peut imaginer plusieurs couples sur cet os


**Auteur:**

**Pairing:**** Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy _(mais on peut imaginer plusieurs pairings)_**

* * *

><p><strong>POISON <strong>

Ton attitude envers moi a changé…

D'inconnu, je suis passé au stade de proie, je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Ils brillent d'une lueur que je n'arrive pas à définir.

Tes questions se sont faites plus intimes, pressentes. Tu me faisais croire que tu étais véritablement intéressé par moi. Ton charme était en action...

Tes flatteries ont étés plus vicieuses et aiguisées qu'avant, ton poison s'est diffusé comme celui d'un serpent dans une plaie, et, m'a atteint le cœur avec la même douleur.

Tu as, doucement- mais qu'est ce qui est vraiment doux, chez toi ?- étreint mon cœur.

Tu savais quelles techniques utiliser pour m'enchaîner à toi, tu à appris à connaître mes réactions….

Je m'avançais dans un gouffre, je connaissais ta réputation de coureur bien avant que tu tente ta chance avec moi.

Ma seule faiblesse était d'être tombé devant ton charme et d'avoir, alors, commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour toi.

Mais je ne me suis pas méfier pour autant pire je voulais te juger par moi-même avant d'écouter les rumeurs des autres, que je pensais jaloux.

Tu venais juste d'avoir mon cœur que, déjà, tu t'emparais de mon corps.

Tu avais gagné ta putain d'emprise sur moi et déjà, j'entendais les échos de ton comportement volage.

Cependant, je ne les écoutais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Y croire. Les croire. Jusqu'au jour où je t'ai surprit, chez toi, avec quelqu'un d'autre bien sûr.

A l'instant où j'ai entendu les gémissements qui venaient de l'autre côté du mur, j'ai compris la notion du cœur brisé.

Je me suis sentis déchiré, écrasé par un bouleversement de sensations confuses.

J'ai ouvert la porte, asséché par ta cruauté, blême par ton action. Je t'ai vu, nu, sur le lit face à moi. Tu souriais. Tu m'avais entendu.

Les yeux vaguement rouges et dilatés ne pouvaient pas être du uniquement à la partie de baise que tu venais d'avoir.

Les sachets de drogues parcouraient le sol, ainsi que des seringues. Tu ne m'avais jamais donné cet aperçut de toi, encore plus sombre que le reste.

Tu avais peur de me faire fuir ? Imbécile que j'étais je t'aurais quand même suivi, rien que pour t'aider.

Tu m'attendais, bien sûr, avec un sourire satisfait au visage, visage que j'aurai voulu gifler si j'avais encore pu bouger.

Je n'ai pas essayé de voir la personne qui couchait avec mon petit ami.

J'avais malgré tout un infime espoir que tu me dises que tout ceci était une erreur, que tu serais là pour moi, encore. Visiblement j'avais tort. Comme souvent avec toi.

Tu m'as enfoncé d'une seule phrase.

Je n'avais pas voulu écouter les autres qui se dressaient contre toi. Contre nous, ai-je pensé à ce moment là. Mais il n'y a jamais eu de « nous » seulement « je », « tu ». L'individu a toujours primé. Ton plaisir égoïste, malsain, en ai la preuve.

Désespéré, je suis parti. Je ne parlais plus, je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus également.

Mes amis m'avaient de toute façon tournés le dos depuis que j'étais avec toi. A qui aurai je pu parler ? Personne, m'a répondu mon instinct.

J'avais tout les jours l'estomac serré, je culpabilisais de jour en jour, car si tu étais parti, c'était à cause de moi. Qui aurait voulu de quelqu'un aussi nul que moi ?

La nouvelle avait désormais fait le tour du lycée, tu étais libre comme l'air. Et chacun autant que chacune rampaient de nouveau à tes pieds pour tenter de respirer le même air que toi.

Voir autant de personnes te tourner autour me révoltais. Ils te touchaient !

La jalousie me dévorait et pourtant je savais que tu étais un salop. Tu avais admirablement joué ton coup avec moi.

Je ne supportais pas de voir toutes ces poufs te tourner autour, étalant leurs plastiques bien proportionnés, leurs mains qui effleuraient ton bras, ton torse d'un air faussement innocent et naïf. Et j'ai compris.

Mon amour pour toi c'est changé en haine, ardente et aussi passionné, obsessionnel qu'était sa sœur, mais en plus vicieuse, plus sombre. A la fois bourreau et victime, je passais de l'amour à la haine.

Cela te faisais rire, combien d'hommes et de femmes avait tu fais souffrir ? Intouchable, tu aimais planter ta graine pour tout détruire ensuite. Créer pour détruire ?

Tu résume si bien la nature humaine, celle qui est tordue, vicieuse, malsaine, destructrice.

Tu assouvis ton plaisir physique autant que psychologique à voir tes victimes détruites, soumises, mais malgré tout amoureuses, à tes genoux.

Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux. Ces sentiments sont pure faiblesses, ils ne servent à rien.

Le « tu te sers, tu prends, tu jette » est ta marche à suivre. J'ai pitié de toi. A chaque nouvel acte, tu changes de partenaires. Pour toi, ils sont faits pour être baisés.

Malgré tout, ton désir reste inassouvi comme le célèbre Don Juan. Hommes, femmes tous passe dans ton lit, et tous tu les rejette un à un comme moi.

Mais un jour, promit mon amour, comme lui tu finiras dans les profondeurs l'enfer, l'enfer que deviendra ta vie….

Ta déchéance, ta descente, c'est moi qui vais les créer.

Avec tout mon amour. Avec toute ma haine.

Os un peu noir mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira =) !


End file.
